


The Way Of Things

by Prentice



Series: A Slow Burn Soul Deep [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Athos is in a glass case of emotion, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, They're both emotional idiots, at first anyway, d'Artagnan is hot tempered and hopeful, wee!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D’Artagnan has always had a name upon his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw [this](http://thebatwiggler.tumblr.com/post/85798509934/theshiningbeacon-the-musketeers-soulmark-au) and thought 'YES I NEED IT TO LIVE *UGLY CRIES*'. Only I changed it a little. Because I'm contrary like that. 
> 
> But, yeah, anyway, this will be a collection of short drabbles that tell the story of the Musketeers' Soul Marks starting with d'Artagnan and Athos. Enjoy!

D’Artagnan has always had a name upon his wrist. Jagged and surprisingly delicate looking, it is a splash of dark ink against the heel of his palm; a looping whorl of letters that looks like it should be upon an official scroll rather than the arch of his wrist. It is a declaration, he thinks, an official seal. One that denotes him as the future mate of _this_ man with _this_ name and no one else’s, as it should be.

He doesn’t mind – neither that t is a man nor that it is a name that he is unfamiliar with. His aunt had married a travelling merchant from Spain, after all; the looping letters of his name crawling their way up her arm in a pretty band that she hadn’t even known how to say much less how to look for. So, no, he doesn’t mind and it doesn’t bother him.

He will find his way to this man or this man will find his way to him. Either way, they will find each other. That is how Soul Marks work – they lead you to where you need to go, wherever that might be in the world, and helped you to recognize one another for what you are and will be, one day, to each other.

It is, as they say in Gascony, the way of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for wee!d'Artagnan right now. He's so cute and cuddly.

‘A-t-h-o-s.’

These are the first letters that d’Artagnan learns when he is nothing more than a babe in his mother’s arms. They are the easiest for him to learn and the easiest for him to remember. They are the first thing his mother teaches him to write in sloppy childish script that is nothing at all like the delicate lines adorning his skin.

_Is it any wonder_ , his father says to his mother one evening, eyes infinitely fond as he watches his son painstakingly practice his penmanship on scrap pieces of parchment, pudgy fingers careful around a scraggly plume, _that these letters are his favorite?_


End file.
